


The Skeleton's Daughter

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More tags later, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Amalthea had always been different from the other humans....it had been that way for the past thousand years of her life. Always moving, never aging past 22. In an age where humans lost their magic, she always had to be careful....lest she be locked away to be studied. This is her story and it starts a week before the monster race was sealed away.It starts with her parents, Emily Kingsford and W.D.Gaster.....
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Original Female Character, W.D.Gaster/ original female character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Bonded Yet Alone

Emily's POV

The war had been raging for years now. No human even remembered what started the war to begin with, but they knew that it wouldn't end unless something drastic was done. I was only a simple healer. My magic inherited from my mother, who was a healer as well like her mother before her, but hidden from everyone. The war, the killing, the death.....it was hard to watch as humans and monsters killed each other. "If we could just talk to them! Perhaps we can find a better way!" I argue with Issac. He was a tall man with a muscular body to match....and he was my betrothed. Being the daughter of one of the most influential families forced me into this arranged marriage. 

Issac snorts. "The monsters have a long memory, my dear Emily. Any attempt to send a messenger for peace will only get the poor soul killed. Need I remind you of the cruelty of the monsters?" He asks gently grabbing my chin to make me look up to him. How could I forget? My mother....she only wanted to help.....she only wanted to ease the pain.....she was unarmed....they...they killed her and used her soul to kill hundreds of humans in a single night. "No, Issac......" I say and he lets me go. "I trust that this subject is finished.....the spell will be ready within a week....one week and this war will be over." He says dismissing me. I leave the tent and head into the woods. I needed fresh herbs for healing.

Throwing on my cloak and grabbing my basket as I pass my tent, no one tries to stop me. The war had gone on so long that no one really cared if someone lived or died anymore. It was sad. I continue into the woods and look for possible places for the needed herbs. After a couple hours, the sky suddenly grew dark with thunderclouds. "Merlin must be preparing for the next battle.....no use heading back now." I say and manage to find a cave for shelter. Merlin was one of the most powerful mages in the army. His storms cut visibility down by more than half. Going back to camp in the storm would only get me lost, or worse, dead. I manage to get a fire going and take off my cloak, soaked from the rain.

"Determination.......what a joke......cowards, the lot of you humans......" a voice says making me jump. I look around a little scared. "Who are you? I....I am unarmed.....I am just a healer....please....be you monster.....know that I bear you no ill intent.....I just want shelter from the storm." I say. ".....very well.....you may stay...." the voice says. I relax and put my cloak where it can dry. "At least....I won't be alone for a while......loneliness kills quicker than a blade......" the voice says and I nod. "Even in a crowd.....loneliness is horrible....being so different.....your voice silenced or ignored....." I say. I sigh and sit beside the fire. I start to prepare what herbs I managed to find.

"You have magic....yet you resort to such primative methods.....why?" the voice asks curious. My hand hovers over the basket. "........Mages are the first to fall.....the first to be send to the front line.....I will not fight....not when peace can be obtained in less.....violent ways. Both sides fight......have fought for so long.....most humans don't even know what started the war anymore......." I say and the voice hums a moment. "Killing.....no matter the reason....is still wrong....no matter who is being killed. You say we humans are cowards....however, I've seen my share of cowards in the monster race. Killing unarmed people that only want to help....to heal....to ease the pain and try to mend bridges.......disgusting....." I say and go back to my work.

"Someone you knew?" the voice asks. I stop again. "My mother......" I say and go back to work as the lightning flashes outside. "I'm sorry for your loss....." the voice says. I stop. "Apologies don't bring back the dead and dusted.....they don't change hearts or minds anymore.......they only add salt to an already burning wound." I say. "True.....but it is the best I can offer one so young." the voice says. "....my name is Emily Kingsford...." I say. The voice is silent for a few moments. "........my name is W. D. Gaster......" the voice says. My hearts thumps painfully in my chest, fear threatening to take root. Gaster was one of the major monsters the General wanted dead. Gaster was a powerful force and had killed many.

"You are scared of me....It is understandable" He says remaining hidden. I think back to my argument with Issac....if only we could just talk to them......."I would be lying if I said that I wasn't, but if you meant me harm...you would have already killed me" I say and he's silent for a bit. I soon finish packing the herbs into my pouch. "A journey begins with a single step......peace with a single act of kindness" Gaster soon says. Soon, I see a form come out of the shadows of the cave. Instead of the fear I had expected to surface, concern rose when I saw his face. Dried magic kept two deep gashes from bleeding out. One stretched up over his skull from his right eye. The other went down to his jawbone from his left eye.

I jump up and rush over to him. "How long have you suffered with these?" I ask concerned. "Since the last battle a week ago....." he says. From where I stood, I could tell the gashes were already infected. "You.....came here to die......." I say and he doesn't bother trying to correct me. ".....I.....I can help you....If you would allow me" I say and he looks a bit surprised. "You would help a monster....your enemy?" He asks. "You're not my enemy.....just a friend with a different view of things. I'll need you to lay down....you're way too tall for me to reach" I say and he does so. I cradle his skull in my lap after I sit down. There holding his head in my lap....I felt my heart...or was it my soul....race. 

I never felt this way with Issac and I doubt I ever would. Gaster's eyes close. "Your soul is much more powerful than I initially believed......Your kindness and compassion....your bravery and integrity........it's overwhelming......it's like a wave...." Gaster says as I gently cup his face with my hands. My hands glow a light green as I start to heal his injuries. In that moment, I could feel his soul race through him.....I saw flashes of the peace that once was....that could have been again. Soon, I had to stop. My hands trembled. "I have done what I could....." I say and he looks at me. "They are almost healed....they will scar, but it's to be expected....you are truly amazing.....Emily, are you alright?" He asks sitting up.

".....I will be......I felt it...your soul.....I...I saw things.....It...it always happens with my magic....." I say and he frowns. "What sort of things?" He asks. I hug my knees. "Things that were and could be again......but will never be again at the same time.....Not if Issac has his way....." I say and Gaster looks at me concerned. ".....The mages.....are working on a spell...one to seal the monsters away beneath the mountain...to end the war.....It will kill the mages....but Issac doesn't care.....no one cares anymore" I say and start to cry. Gaster takes me into his arms and holds me close. "You care......and you are so brave to show it......regrettably......the spell cannot be reversed right away....or stopped. Did they say when....." Gaster asks. I nod, my face buried in his chest.

What I was doing now....it was treason, but I could care less now. Everything was too much.....I had no one to turn to....no one but Gaster to cry to.......it was ironic how I felt more love from this skeleton than my husband to be. "......Is it wrong.....to feel like this.....for you?" I ask and he kisses my head. "If it is...than I'm wrong for feeling the same for you......my soul aches to comfort yours....to soothe your pain....to wipe away your sorrow......To find one's soulmate in the middle of a war......life is cruel....." Gaster says and I look up to him. His hand, with a hole in the center of it, gently touches my face. "One week......we have one week before the spell happens....." I say as I start to cry.

Gaster smiles sadly. "Then...we make the most of what little time we have.....if you would have me now" Gaster offers and I smile sadly. What he was suggesting....was the highest form of treason.....I could never go back, not after this. ".......I'd rather bind myself to you than go back to Issac......I love you, not him, Gaster....I always will." I say and he kisses me gently. "In the time we have, the bond will settle enough for us to be apart. However, we will always be apart of each other.....in time, we will be able to share thoughts, feelings, memories......are you certain you want this?" Gaster asks. I look into his eyes. "More than anything....." I say and he kisses me again.

The week passed quicker than either of us hoped, but we knew when the spell was being cast. We sat at the entrance of the cave as we watched the magic come like a wave. "No matter what you must do....or who you must be with....." Gaster says. "I will always be yours...it is you I kiss when I kiss them....it is you I hold when they make love to me......it will always be you....." I say and he smiles sadly. The wave of magic passes over us and soon, Gaster was gone. I don't know how long I sat there and cried. The war was over.....but at what cost? "Emily! Thank the gods!" Issac exclaimed about an hour later. He hugs me tight and I bury my face in his chest. "Are you alright?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asks and I shake my head again. His grip tightens around me. "You're safe now....." He says and he takes me back to camp. Unknown to either of us, I had one last reminder of my time with my soulmate before the magic took him from me. Thankfully, either by miracle or fate.......Issac would believe it his. Two weeks later, I married Issac, but my soul was wherever Gaster was now. Issac owned my body, but Gaster owned my heart and soul. A little under nine months afterwards, we welcomed my daughter, Amalthea to the world. Thankfully, she looked human and our secret remained safe. "The marks on her face indicate a powerful inborn magic. It is likely that she will become a force to reckon with when properly trained" Merlin says and I nod.

Issac smiles. "I love you both so much.....however, I must go. A lord's work is never done." Issac says and kisses my head before leaving. As soon as he's gone, I frown. "Almalthea....is not his child, is she?" Merlin asks. "........how?" I ask looking at him. Mages by nature were tricky to deal with. You never knew if one could be trusted or not. "Her soul.....Only the most powerful of mages....only I can see that it's a monster soul.....not a human one" He says. I look at the crib where my daughter slept peacefully. "What do you want from me, Merlin?" I ask. "Nothing......just the truth....in return, I will keep my silence.....and help her learn to control her gifts." He says and I look at him.

His eyes showed not hint of an interior motive. "....the week before the spell took hold.....when you cast your weather spell....I took refuge in a cave and met my soulmate....." I say and look away from him. "Soulmates are rare....even more so between human and monster......may I ask?" He asks. "No....the less you know, the better. He was a better man than most I know.....and he will forever be a part of me" I say and Merlin nods. ".....there's a cave at the base of the mountain....you could go to gather herbs.....it leads to the barrier. you won't be able to go through, but....you could see him again" Merlin says. For the next two weeks, that is what occupies my mind.

I wrap my cloak around my shoulders and make sure Amalthea is comfortable in the sling on my chest. "Just be careful....that's all I ask" Issac says and I nod. Over the past two weeks, Issac has become colder....more distant. I knew about the girls he saw when he thought he could get away with it. ".....I know about your girls.....and that is fine.....all I ask is you don't ask why I go up the mountain each week.......agreed?" I say. Issac looks at me surprised. "I'm not stupid.....you already knew that I don't love you......." I say and he nods. "You never did, but our stations in life force us together.......your....your heart belongs to the monster that sired Amalthea...." he says.

"How long did you know?" I ask not looking at him. "I always knew, but.....I do care deeply for you still. I care about Amalthea.....I will do my best to keep you both safe." He says and I look at him. "Thank you...for understanding.....I....." he hugs me gently to avoid crushing Amalthea. "Your happiness is everything to me....now, go" He says and I head out. 'Emily?' Gaster's voice says in my mind. 'Gaster?' I reply. 'This is....unexpected...the bond has grown quicker than I thought it would. Are you alright?' He asks. I walk quicker to through the woods. 'it's better if...I showed you....there's a place along the barrier...we can see each other again......Issac knows....he....supports us...' I say.

'He's kinder than I thought. I will see you soon, my love' Gaster replies as I climb to the cave Merlin mentioned. I got to the barrier first. Soon enough, Gaster appears with Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen of monsters. I bow slightly in respect. "You look well, my love" Gaster says and I smile a little. "It's....been rough...these past months....." I say and Gaster nods. Amalthea starts to cry and I put my basket down. "......Gaster, meet your daughter, Amalthea" I say and hold her so he can see her. Asgore and Toriel look suprised and hug Gaster. "She....she's beautiful, Emily....."


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having to leave her home of Ebbot's Hollow for close to a thousand years, Amalthea returns to find old friends and new enemies.

Amalthea's POV

"It...is for the best, Almalthea. I don't know how much longer I can protect you from the other lords....." Issac says and hugs me tight. Issac was not my father....but he was as close as he could be. Two months ago, the other lords found out about my mother posessing magic....and like the other magic wielders among the humans.....she was killed. It was likely that my father, Gaster, already knew she was gone, but not the why. How I wished I could see him....at least one last time before I had to leave the area for good. However, the humans would expect that and would be waiting.

I wrap my cloak around myself and head out into the night. My trip would take me past Dagger's Pass, a dangerous ravine that few dared to enter. Make no mistake, it wasn't ideal...but what other choice did I have? I was nearing my twenty-fifth birthday and I still looked eighteen. People were starting to talk.....say that I was a monster in disguise that escaped the barrier....and that my mother was a traitor for keeping me. As I walk further and further from Mount Ebbot, I look back for just a moment. "I will come home, Father......we will laugh and talk again....someday." If only I had known just how long that would be.....or that my father wouldn't be there to greet me......

Roughly 1000 years later.....

I sigh getting off the plane. It had been a long time since I was last home......the air felt different, but that was to be expected. The magic among humans had died hundreds of years ago. I, however, had remained the same. I was still around six foot tall. I still had pink hair and purple eyes. I still had my birthmarks. However, with the invention of make-up, I was able to hide the marks. Humans were getting more and more technically advanced. They had become curious about the world again and some went too far. To find everlasting life, to the fountain of youth.....to the cure of all sickness. Oh, they claimed innocent intentions, but under it all, it was all the same......

"Welcome to Ebbot's Hollow. Just visiting?" A woman in her thirties asks as she checks my luggage. "....no, Returning home." I say and she blinks at me. Then she smiles. "You must have taken the train out then. I would have remembered someone with your hair color." She says. I roll my eyes. "It's not natural. I am normally a redhead" I say and she nods. "Then, I suppose I wouldn't have noticed you. Anyways, welcome back and enjoy your stay." She says and I leave the airport. Ebbot's Hollow was still a small town. The airport bringing in most of the town's revenue. I sling my single bag over my shoulder and hail a cab. One soon stops and I get inside.

"Willow's Rest Inn, please" I say and lean back as the cab driver starts to drive. I close my eyes a moment. 'My precious little girl....I'm sorry' A voice says and I jolt awake. "Huh?" I ask dumbly. "I said, we're here. You must have come quite a ways if the jet lag is that bad" The cabbie says and I nod. I pay him and get out. I take in the sight before me as the cab drives off. The Inn was my old home that I shared with my mother and Issac. However, as long as I have been gone....no one would remember me or think anything weird about me coming to town. I go into the Inn and wait at the front desk. 'Issac would have a cow if he saw the state of the entrance hall' I muse to myself.

An old man soon comes to the desk and blinks at me. "Amalthea? Could...Could it really be?" He says and I blink at him. Despite the ragged appearance, I recognized my old teacher anywhere. He had more silver to his hair now, one of his eyes was glazed over, but It was no mistaking. "Merlin? You're still alive? Thought you would have been dead centuries ago, you old cogger." I say and he laughs. "Forgive this......unsightly appearance. Must play the part. Although, I do suppose it's time I let this alias die." He says and making sure we were alone, the ragged appearance melted away. Left behind was a young man in his late twenties.

His hair was a wood brown and his eyes a gentle green. He straightens up and he's a little taller than myself. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, my dear. How have you been?" Merlin asks as he checks me in. "It will be under the name Carter. I'm doing as well as I can manage.....The humans are getting bolder without magic and monsters." I say and Merlin nods. "That they are. So, what brings you back?" He asks. I look away a moment. "...I'm going to cross the barrier" I say and his eyes widen. "Are you certain? I know it wasn't made to keep anything out....but once you cross it, you'll be trapped there, Amalthea" Merlin says as he takes me to a room.

I nod. "I'm certain.....among the monsters is the only place I won't be locked up for my magic....Besides...." I trail off and Merlin looks at me. ".....I got a strange message from Gaster, my father.....I'm worried about him." I say and merlin nods. "Well....If I can't change your mind....at least prepare for a camping trip. Food, water, etc. Who knows what you will find down there." Merlin says and I nod. Merlin looks at me and hugs me. "Get some rest. I'll have everything ready for you tomorrow, then." He says as I hug him. I soon go into my room....my old room and put my bag down. It wasn't as grand as it used to be, but it was still home.

I undress and head to the bathroom. I was exhausted both from the jet lag and the conversation with Merlin. It always seemed like he gained more from a conversation than he ever let on, but I didn't let it bother me. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I clean the make-up off my face. That was another thing off my shoulders. Once through the barrier, I wouldn't have to hide my birthmarks anymore. They looked like gashes. One went up from my right eye while the other went down from my left. My mother often said that they were a connection with my father, Gaster, who bore scars in the same manner. I turn on the shower and allow the water to heat up before stepping under the heavy spray.

That's something I do not miss. Chamberpots were disgusting and unsanitary. With indoor plumbing, the shower came to be in earnest. Not that I didn't enjoy a hot bath now and then. Putting my forehead against the smooth tile, I let the water run down my back. If I was being honest with myself......I was running out of places to hide. Moving every ten years, never the same area twice.....It was getting tedious to find new places to live....and new identities to use. At least, in the barrier, I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I soon turn off the shower and dry off before laying on the bed naked. I hated sleeping with clothes on. The fabric so close to my skin....rubbing it, was uncomfortable to say the least. 

It was never an issue while I was awake, but while trying to sleep...it got on my nerves. I curl up and try to get some sleep. I fall asleep quickly enough. 'My precious little girl....I'm sorry' My father's voice wakes me up in the morning. It was always the same message....like it was on loop. After using the bathroom, I get dressed and head out with my bag. I wore black pants and a pink turtleneck sweater. Over that, I wore a pink and purple coat that buttoned at the top like a suit and came down to my knees. On my feet were a pair of purple tennis shoes with white accents and laces. Merlin greets me as I get to the entrance hall with a pack. "Figured you would try to slip out. Take care and be careful. Even though the war is long over..." He trails off. "Monsters have a long memory" I say and head out.

It was no trouble going to the base of the mountain. Just a few people warning me about the local superstition. "None that go to Mount Ebbot ever return" An old woman says as I'm about to go into the woods. "So I've heard. I can take care of myself, Miss. However, I appreciate your concern" I say and go into the woods. Around noon, I stop by a cave for lunch and a break. Sitting at the entrance, I go through the pack to find a package of beef jerky. After a sniff, I knew it was Merlin's homemade stuff and dug in. The sky starts to get dark as rain clouds start to move in. "Shit....." I say and head deeper into the cave. I wasn't going to reach the barrier tonight...not with a storm on the way.

As I went further into the cave, it started to get hard to see. However, before I could use magic to light the way, I trip on something and fall into a hole. I brace myself for the impact with the ground, but didn't expect to land on a bed of flowers....buttercups to be exact. With a groan, I sit up and make sure that I didn't break anything. I sigh and get up after I was certain that I was fine. Then a flower pops up out of the ground. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" It says and waits for me to reply. I say nothing. I could already tell this Flower was going to get on my nerves. "Hmmmm....You're new to the Underground, aren't cha? Golly, You must be so confused." He says. 

"Do you ever shut up? I can't think straight will the shit you're saying" I say and Flowey looks annoyed. "I'm just trying to help ya out. A human like you all on your own" Flowey says and I glare at him. "What did you call me, Weed?" I ask, my anger maybe getting the better of me a little. Flowey flinches a little. "For your information, I'm only half human. I didn't come here to be annoyed by you." I say and walk past him. "You're half monster? How did yo escape the barrier?" Flowey asks popping up in front of me again. "I was born after it was placed. Now, leave me alone" I say and continue through the ruins. "Golly, you probably are strong enough to break the barrier all by your lonesome then." He says as he follows me.

"I'm not here to break anything. I came because I was tired of always having to hide and to look for my father." I say. Flowey pops up ahead of me with a wicked grin on his face. "Your Father?" He says as I walk past him again. "His name wouldn't happen to be Gaster, would it?" He asks and I stop in my tracks. I look back at him. Flowey smiles more. "Please, you look almost exactly like him.....except you have flesh and he was a skeleton." Flowey says and I frown. "Was?" I ask. Flowey laughs. "Oops, I think I may have said a bit too much. Chara isn't going to like that" Flowey says. Summoning a purple ball of flame, I come close. "What do you know, Flowey?" I growl.

Flowey only sticks his tongue out and dives underground again. This time, he doesn't come back. I frown and continue through the ruins, using the flame as a light. No point in wasting the batteries in my flashlight. I soon make it to a room. It has a path of spikes and water on each side. "Oh...my child, did you fall down?" A voice says after I have snuffed out the fire. I could barely remember her, but Toriel looked at me from the other side of the spiked path. "Yeah, but I'm fine, My Lady. You look well." I say and she looks at me confused. She walks to me along a path that clears the spikes as she walks. "I'm sorry, my child....but do I know you?" She asks.

I bow slightly in respect. "I am Amalthea, Gaster's daughter." I say and she looks confused again which worries me. "I'm sorry to say that I don't know anyone named Gaster. It must have been before the war." Toriel says and I frown. "No, my father was the Royal Scientist. He is a Skeleton with scars similar to the marks on my face." I say. Toriel shakes her head. "The Royal Scientist is Doctor Alphys. There wasn't anyone before her. Are you certain that you are feeling well, my child?" Toriel asks. I sigh and rub my head. Asking Toriel was getting me nowhere. Whatever was going on, Only a few seemed to remember my Father. "I must have hit my head when I fell. Would explain my confusion." I say and she nods.

"Follow me please" Toriel says and leads me through the ruins to her home. I smile a little. "How is Asgore?" I ask and she freezes. "Fine as far as I know." She says, but there's a hint of disgust in her voice. 'Oh dear...something big must have happened between them.' I think. "And Asriel? Is he well? I missed seeing him." I say and Toriel turns to me. I never thought I would see her angry with me. "And just how do you know my son?" She growls. I flinch. I hold up my hands. "Easy there, Toriel....As I told you. My father was a skeleton named Gaster, WingDing Gaster. I used to come to the barrier with my mother to see him, about a thousand years ago." I say and Toriel seems to calm down a little.

"I don't know what happened to my Father or why no one seems to remember him.....but I do know you and you know me. My name is Amalthea Gaster. My mother was a mage that was a healer. Her name was Emily." I say and Toriel thinks a moment. Her eyes light up as if remembering something. "Amalthea? That's right! Oh my goodness, My Child!" Toriel says and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. "I don't know why I didn't recognize you sooner!" She says and frowns. She lets me go. "Unfortunately, I cannot recall what became of your father....I am sorry. I do remember him now, but not where he is now. As to Asriel....he died....about a hundred years after you stopped visiting.....Let's just leave it at that" She says and we head inside. As I go up the stairs, I notice a small human girl in the shadows. Her hair was brown and her eyes a glowing blood red. Deep down, I knew that living in the Underground was not going to be a picnic......not if Chara had their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Amalthea. The artwork is mine.


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the safety of the ruins, Amalthea heads to Snowdin in search of her half-brothers, Sans and Papyrus. Chara and Flowey watch her every move and plot future trouble.

Amalthea's POV

It was nice catching up with Toriel, even if she didn't have any information on my Father. "Hmm?" I say looking up from a book. Toriel smiles a little. "Ever the scholar, just like Gaster. I said, Sans and Payprus may know more about Gaster. Hmmm...I guess you could say they're your half brothers. Gaster made them in his lab using material from himself." Toriel says and I put my book down, interested. "What are they like?" I ask curious. Toriel chuckles. "Sans is a bit lazy and loves jokes. Papyrus is the younger brother. He's a bit...high energy. However, he's harmless, from what I understand. They live in Snowdin, not far from here....but once you leave the ruins, it is difficult to reenter them." She says and I nod.

"I guess I should prepare for the trip." I say and she nods. "Normally....I would be concerned. Humans don't live long in the underground. Asgore kills them to collect their souls to break the barrier." Toriel says and I think back to what Flowey had said. 'Golly, you probably are strong enough to break the barrier all by your lonesome then.' His voice rings in my head. "Amalthea?" Toriel says concerned. "Sorry....just thinking about something someone told me......." I say and she nods. "At least get a good night's sleep before you go, my child" She says and I nod. I go back to the room Toriel had let me use and make sure everything is still packed before getting some sleep. In the morning, I find Toriel waiting for me with a white cloak.

"The forest behind the door is cold, my child. Also, you look human. With this cloak, most monsters would at least make sure if you're human before attacking you. However, please show mercy to those that do attack. We have six human souls right now....just one more before we have enough to break the barrier. So, they will be desperate." She says as I put it on with a nod. Using a bit of magic, I attach as much warmth into it as I can from home. "Don't worry, Toriel...I don't plan on hurting anyone. I came here to escape violence, not cause it" I say and she nods before I exit the ruins. As Toriel had said, the forest was freezing, but with my magic, I barely noticed.

Putting my hood up, I make my way down the path to Snowdin. Part of me was curious on the different monsters that lived in the forest, but a more logical part of me said I shouldn't waste time. Keeping myself warm took magic, and my reserves wouldn't last forever. So, I kept my head down and kept to the path. After about an hour of walking, I hear a snap of a twig, but I only stop briefly. I take a deep breath and use a spell to check for magical beings in my area. While the spell was useless on the surface, it came in handy in the underground. 'Thank you for forcing me to read those old dusty books, Merlin' I think as one being was pinged by my spell. 

They were powerful, but also weak. They were behind me about a hundred feet, but made no move to get closer. 'They're probably trying to decide if I'm human or not' I think and keep moving. I soon reach a bridge that had an over sized fence over it. That's when the being decides to make itself known. I hear their footsteps crunching through the snow. "Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" A voice says as they stop behind me. I don't turn around and the being huffs a little. "Turn around and shake my hand" He says. I sigh and turn around, but I don't shake his hand. In front of me was a Skeleton, shorter than me by about a foot and a half.

He's wearing a blue hoodie coat with a grey hood, black shorts with a white stripe going down the sides, socks, and funny enough, a pair of slippers. "Sorry to correct you, but I'm not human, at least...not full human" I say and put down my hood. The skeleton's smile wavers as his eyes spot my birthmarks. ".....you...You're his kid, aren't ya?" He asks. I frown a little. "Do you mean Gaster? Yes....I'm Amalthea. Am I safe to assume that you are Sans?" I ask and he nods, putting down his arm. "Yeah....so....what are you doing in the underground? Last I checked, you were free to roam the surface" He says with a little distain. I frown. "Not as free as I would like.....Believe it or not, I came here to be free." I say and he snorts.

"Look, can we continue this somewhere warm? My magic won't last forever and I'm burning through my reserves to stay warm here" I say and Sans seems a bit startled. He rubs his head. "Yeah...sorry about that." He says. Soon, we hear yelling and Sans grins a little. "Welp, that'd be Papyrus." He says as a Skeleton just a little taller than I runs up. "THERE YOU ARE SANS! YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR POST OR CALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES! A HUMAN COULD COME AT ANY- WAIT! IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus says suddenly excited. "Sorry, Pap, Amalthea here isn't human." Sans says and Papyrus looks sad suddenly. "If it makes you feel better, I'm half human" I say and Papyrus smiles a little.

I yelp in surprise as Papyrus picks me up and I somehow end up on his shoulders. Sans chuckles and I have to hold onto Papyrus's skull to keep from falling off as we continue to Snowdin."SO, WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF? I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says and I flinch, the volume a bit much for my hearing. "My name is Amalthea." I say and Papyrus stops a moment. "You...." He says before I find myself being swung around by my armpits. "YOU'RE OUR BIG SISTER!" Papyrus says excitedly. Sans stands there, in shock. "You...you remember, Pap?" He asks and Papyrus nods as he puts me back down. I rub my head. "I seem to have that effect on the monsters here....like I help them remember some things." I say and Sans frowns a bit. 

"I don't know what all they remember or control it." I say and he nods. "So, it's a passive magic. Gotcha. Anyways, welcome to Snowdin" He says going past us to lead us through the town. I frown. 'What's up with Sans.....he seems troubled now...did I upset him somehow?' I think as we pass the shop. "SO, WHAT IS THE SURFACE LIKE, SISTER? IS IT AMAZING? OOO WHAT ABOUT THE STARS?" Papyrus asks causing people to stare at us. I see Sans give me a backwards glance. 'Don't tell him anything too dark' the glance seemed to say. I nod and smile to Papyrus. "It's....different....it's changed a lot since the barrier was placed." I say and Papyrus and Sans both look at me.

"How so?" Sans asks. I sigh. "Magic among humans has practically died out except in what few powerful mages there were in the war. Even then, they have to be on constant guard...." I say and Papyrus looks at me curiously. "WHY IS THAT?" Papyrus asks as we get to what looks like a bar called Grillby's. "Humans can be ruthless in their thirst for knowledge. Anything different....unique....is captured and studied....let's just leave it at that" I say and Papyrus nods as we go inside. I sigh in relief, finally able to let the warming spell go. Inside, there's a lot of different monsters. Birds of different shapes and sizes. Dogs in various sizes as well. "Hey everyone!" Sans says cheerfully.

"HELLO SANS!" Everyone says at once. 'Sans must be a regular.' I think as we go to the bar. A flame elemental looks at me, surprised. "It's been ages, Grillby" I say and hold out my hand. He smiles a bit and shakes my hand, his hand warm but not burning hot. "Wait, you already know Grillby?" Sans asks and I nod. "Before I had to leave Ebott's Hollow, my mother would bring me to the barrier to see my father. Sometimes, he would have a friend or two with him" I explain and Sans nods. "I AM GOING BACK ON PATROL. I'LL SEE YOU BOTH AT HOME LATER!" Papyrus says and leaves. I chuckle watching him leave. "I'm guessing Papyrus has only one volume" I say and Sans chuckles. "You'll get used to it" He says as we sit at the bar.

"....How is your mother? She was quite the mage" Grillby asks as he puts a drink in front of me. I stare at it a few minutes. "Dead....the humans killed her shortly before I left Ebott's Hollow almost a thousand years ago...." I say and take a drink. I almost choke in surprise at the taste. It was wine from Ebott's Hollow...to be specific.....wine that Issac had bottled himself. I shoot Grillby a look and he only smiles sadly. "Thanks, Grillby.....do you...happen to know what happened to my father?" I ask and take a smaller drink. Grillby thinks for a moment. "Last I remember....he was busy working on the core....then...he vanished. I found it odd that no one went looking for him. However, when I asked..." Grillby trails off. 

I nod. "No one knew who he was.....It was the same with Toriel...until I mentioned my mother" I say and he nods. Grillby sighs and gets us something to eat. "On the house tonight. Perhaps, once you have settled in, you could work for me? I could use the help" He says. "I don't even have a place to stay yet" I say honestly and Sans snorts. "Ya really think that? Paps would have my skull if I didn't offer ya the spare room back at the house." He says with a grin. Grillby chuckles and I sigh. "I guess I have a home and apparently a job now." I say and we eat. Periodically, Sans asks questions about the surface....about the world in general. I try my best to answer his questions.

About an hour later, I have a decent buzz going from the wine and Sans has managed to talk me into performing a bit of my more peaceful magics for everyone. I'm so preoccupied that I don't notice the door open, or the royal guard member that walked in with Papyrus. I cast a seeing spell that allows me to show the monsters in the bar my memories of the surface. Papyrus and his companion stand beside Sans to watch as I show various places like New York City, The Great Wall of China, the Atlantic ocean, and finally, the night sky on one of the clearest nights. "THAT WAS AMAZING, ALY!" Papyrus says with a huge grin. I grab the bar feeling light headed. "Note to self, no magic while drunk off my ass" I say with a giggle.

Papyrus shakes his head. "ONE WOULD THINK YOU WOULD BE MORE RESPONSIBLE BEING THE OLDEST SIBLING" Papyrus says and helps me to a stool. I giggle. "First, that's the most reckless thing I've done in about seven hundred years. Second, It was fun. And three, why is there four of you?" I say with a grin. "I thought you said she was respectable. All I see is a drunkard" A female voice says as the Royal Guard removes their helmet. She had fins for ears, blue skin, red hair, and a single red and yellow eye. The other eye was covered with an eye patch. "FORGIVE HER, UNDYNE. SHE'S PROBABLY JUST CELEBRATING. IT'S NOT EVERYDAY YOU FIND FAMILY YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD" Papyrus says and she nods. Sans chuckles. "Welp, it's actually my fault. I talked her into the second...and third glasses" He says. Grillby sighs. "And now, she's asleep." Grillby says. "Too much magic use in one day, I guess. She did say that she couldn't use it much on the surface" Sans says.

In the morning, I had a killer hangover. I find myself in a room with just a mattress and my bag. I sigh and go through my bag for some asprin. Taking it with water from my water bottle, I sigh and rub my eyes. I jump startled when I pull my hands away. Standing in front of me was a human girl. I then remember seeing her in the ruins. "Can I help you, kid?" I say with a yawn. She grins from ear to ear, eyes glowing red again. "You can try.....but you'll never free Gaster" She says making me look at her. "So he is alive" I say and she laughs. "Oh, I wouldn't call it living.....more like existing...." She says and I frown. "Where is he?" I growl. She only smiles. "I could tell you....help you free him even....but it'll cost you." She says.

I frown. She sits beside me, but the bed doesn't move. 'She's just a spirit.....but....she's still dangerous' I think. "I'm not asking much.....just lend me your body for a while....I can't do anything to help as I am, and you took our reset power from us" She says. "Us?" I ask and she smiles. "Me and the weed" She says. I growl. "Do you think I'm stupid, demon? I've read plenty on humans like you. You make pretty promises just to get inside and then wreck destruction. You can take your offer and shove it. I'll help my father without your help!" I say and throw a pillow at her. Being a spirit, the pillow just passes through her and she smiles again. "Oh well, I tried.....but the offer stays open. One last thing......my name is not demon or kid. It's Chara" She says and vanishes.


End file.
